The lion Guard
by chriscrouchh
Summary: Simba was living in hell back at the riverside pride, so he decides to set off on his own, discovering his real family, and an angel.
1. I am not your son

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. I wish I did, I also wish I had $1,000,000. But that's not happening. *sigh**

**I encourage you to tell me what you think, I am new at this and so any help would be greatly appreciated.**

**The Lion Gaurd **

The heat is becoming unbearable, slowly making me weaker as I travel across the Sahara. I haven't eaten or drank anything since I left my pride...3 days ago? I can't even think straight, I need to find shelter soon. Anywhere would be fine, anywhere but Riverside pride. Well. Maybe not, I still really miss Asha. She was my best, well my only friend, but still. I can't imagine what scar might do to her when he finds out I left. I just hope she's okay, and that she doesn't miss me too much because I can't go back, I won't go back.

My ears picked up on something; "Water!" I can hear water flowing in the distance! I can't believe it! Its a miracle; finding flowing water in the desert.  
I'm sprinting towards it now, I haven't had any in days. I'm drooling just thinking about it! My ears perked up again, I could swear I just heard a scream.  
"Aaaah!" That was definitely a scream, it's coming from the water! What if someones in trouble?. Now I'm sprinting; If I get there in time I could help them! I saw the river and continued running until I looked up.  
I froze, it was beautiful. Grass, as green as it gets stretched far and wide and trees taller than mountains littered the landscape. A waterfall in the distance, hurling millions of litres of water into the river that seemed to flow for miles. Then I saw it. A rock, hundreds of metres tall, protruding from the ground; shooting up towards the sky. It was monstrous. I stared wide-eyed at the paradise I was in, not noticing the large lioness leaping in my direction- we collided painfully, both rolling in the grass towards the river bank. My heart was racing as I stood up and spun around only to lock eyes with the most gorgeous lioness I had ever seen.

Her eyes. I felt myself getting lost amongst the stars that floated in the oceans of her eyes. I didn't know what to do, she was an angel, and I was... well I was Simba. Suddenly I was flung back into reality when four other lions jumped out of the bushes, growling at the beautiful lioness I had just met.  
There was no way they were going to hurt her, I thought as I jumped in front of them. I know exactly how to scare them away, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I opened my jaws, it started as a low rumble, like a stampede, shaking the ground as it slowly got louder and louder until it became a deafening roar that echoed for hundreds of miles.  
They were all cowering in fear, I felt satisfied as I turned around only to see that the lioness was backing away with her tail between her legs. I had frightened the angel away. "N-Nala...Wh-who i-s that?"  
I spun around, "whos Nala?"

"She's our friend! the one you just freaking scared away!"The lioness was baring her teeth at me.  
"Friend? you were about to attack her!" I snapped back.  
"what are you talking about, we were playing a game!" One of the males spoke up, he was the smallest of the 4.  
I eyed the 4 lions carefully, There were 2 lionesses, they were quite pretty. They both had bright green eyes and were glaring at me furiously. The other two, the males, well one had a brownish tanned coat and a dark mane, he was baring his teeth at me. Obviously, this one was a fighter. The last male, however, had an almost orange coat with a light brown mane to match. He looked as though he just wanted to get out of here.  
"Listen here man, you better get lost!" The silence was broken by the male with the dark mane.  
"I apologise, I was only trying to protect her," I said this while turning around and heading towards the river to get a long deserved drink.  
"No, this is our territory and you will not drink from that river!" The aggressive male started circling me, growling. Obviously trying to scare me off. Little do they know I dealt with this back at Riverside every day and know just how to handle the situation.

I turned to face the male who spoke to me and started growling, preparing to roar again before I saw Nala returning with 2 more lions at her side, They must be the king and queen, I can sense their authority with the other lions. The lioness to her right was holding her head high as she walked, while the male on her left simply was huge, he had a scarlett mane, just like mine. "That's him" Nala spoke in a soft voice, obviously still frightened. There was a pause as the male looked me up and down before stepping back.  
"Simba?" I looked at him "How do you know my name?!" I said that a little unsteadily, not sure whether to be frightened or relieved.  
The male looked at what I presume to be the queen and spoke with joy "Sarabi, it's him, it's our son" And my whole world came crashing down.


	2. A new beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. I wish I did, I also wish I had $1,000,000. But that's not happening. *sigh**

**I encourage you to tell me what you think, I am new at this and so any help would be greatly appreciated.**

**The Lion Gaurd, Chapter 2**

"SON? I am not your son" I made sure to spit that last word to make sure this Lion understood. I want to run, but there is no way I could outrun all of them.  
"Simba, do you not remember?" He said this with a hint of frustration in his voice.  
"remember what? That you are not my father" I shifted my gaze to the queen, "and you are definitely not my mother"  
"Simba, I mean you no harm. Follow me and I will show you." Now they're trying to lure me into their territory?. No doubt there would be more lions waiting to attack me.  
I have to get away! I started backing away slowly, if I can get away without a fight, that'd be preferable. They're not following me, that's good, I turned around and realised I had no choice. I couldn't take them all on, I would be killed.

Lions, too many to count, stood blocking my way. This is how it would end. I was helpless. I turned around to face the king once again, "Fine, but I will not go unless they all stay behind" I said this will gesturing to all the other lions around me. This seemed to make him uneasy. Good. The queen spoke again "Mufasa no" She had a worried look. "I will be fine" well if he so much as touches me he will Not be fine, I felt more confident now. He wouldn't dare attack without any backup.  
"Simba, come"  
I let out a sigh as I followed him into the paradise. We have been walking in silence for a while now, which is okay since I got to admire the beautiful landscape, I didn't know such a place could exist.

I was walking beside the king now, He hadn't shown any aggression to me so I felt somewhat safe with him. I realised that I trusted this stranger more than my own father, I'm glad I left that hellhole.  
"We are here"  
I stopped and looked up. We were standing at the base of a tree, it was massive. But still only a tree, well I did say I would come so-"Follow me"  
I was a little surprised to see the king start climbing up the trunk, but maybe there really was something he had to show me. I leapt up and grabbed the bark, slowly making my way up the huge trunk which never seemed to end. I finally made it to the top and accidentally let out a chuckle, there were painting and drawing everywhere, I had never known any lions who were into art. I heard rustling in the trees and as I looked up a huge monkey landed in front of me...Smiling? What, why isn't he afraid? "Rafiki, my old friend" I looked wide-eyed at the king who seemed to be friends with the monkey. Well, now I was intrigued.

"SIMBA!"  
The monkey also knows my name! "Follow Rafifki, I have something to show to you" He ran off laughing while I stood, dumbfounded.  
"Aren't you going to follow him?" I looked at the king, then up at the branch the monkey ran up, I jumped up and ran up the branch to another opening where the monkey was hopping around excitedly. "Simba, da kings said you were coming home!" Rafiki pointed at a painting of a family which I presumed to be the king queen and their cub, the father had a golden coat and a bright scarlet mane. Beside him, the mother, was a pale cream colour with slightly red eyes. Between them was a cub which looked almost identical to the king... the name 'Simba' inscribed underneath. I stepped back with shock in my eyes. "Look closer" Rafiki spoke again. There is another lion painted beside the kin, trying to grab the cub...grab me. He has a much darker coat with a scraggly black mane. He almost looks like my father, scar. Except this one doesn't have a-Rafiki suddenly stepped forward, drawing a pink line over one of the dark lions' eyes.

The next few minutes were a blur, I spoke to Mufasa who explained the whole story, I'm still in shock. My entire life has been a lie.  
The next thing I know I'm walking with him towards the ginormous rock I saw earlier, I was getting a little bit uncomfortable as every creature and lion seemed to recognise me and were staring as I walked past. Mufasa led me up the big rock. I looked at the king "Hey Mufasa what do you call this place?"  
"this, my son, is pride rock" I would never get used to that, 'my son'.  
We reached the top where there were numerous lionesses lying in the sun watching their cubs running around, this must be their den. Everyone froze when we arrived, I can feel everyone staring at me. Then the unexpected happened. "ITS SIMBA!" everyone started cheering and running towards me, Why was I so special? sure I'm the kings' son, but I hadn't expected this.  
After meeting everyone and having a few uncomfortable conversations it had started getting dark, I was invited into the den numerous times but politely refused. I preferred sleeping outside, well truth be told, I had never actually slept in a den before. As I lay down and gazed at the setting sun, I felt something new, happiness. I knew I was home.


	3. Starry Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. I wish I did, I also wish I had $1,000,000. But that's not happening. *sigh**

**I encourage you to tell me what you think, I am new at this and so any help would be greatly appreciated.**

**The Lion Gaurd Chapter 3**

Following morning:  
I felt a slight nudge and opened my eyes sleepily to see Mufasa sitting beside me. "I hope you slept well" I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "Follow me" and started walking back towards the den.

I entered expecting all the other lionesses to be there but instead, all I saw was Mufasa, Sarabi and one of the younger males who sat further away from the king and queen. The first thought that entered my head was that he was a bodyguard or a Chamberlain. "Simba we have something else to tell you...this is Tojo. He is your younger brother." We both looked at each other with curious expressions, thoughts racing through our minds.

meanwhile:  
Nala was pacing up and down in front of the den. What are they talking about! She was getting more and more curious.  
"I don't know why he never told us about his brother!"  
Tama spoke up, "Nala, have you considered that maybe Tojo didn't know either?" Everyone looked at her with shock.  
"I can't take this anymore," Nala said while creeping towards the entrance of the den. She got as close as she could without being seen, and slowly turned one of her ears towards the entrance. She could hear them talking.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, we thought you react better after a good nights rest" This was Sarabi, obviously trying to break the awkward silence. Simba simply stood and stared, unsure of what to do. Tojo was the youngest, which meant that...Simba was the real prince.  
Simba asked a question he dreaded the answer to "D-Does this mean... that, I am the real prince?" Tojo growled and suddenly ran off, nearly bumping into Nala who stood dumbfounded at the entrance. Realising what was going on.

Tojo continued running until he reached the water hole, where he let all his anger and frustration out. How could his parents not tell him? He had been lied to his whole life! "I am not giving up my position, even if he is family!" Tojo roared loudly.

"Nala what is it"  
"Tell us!"  
Chumvi, Tama, and Kula were all eager to know what she had heard, especially since they had all seen Tojo running off.  
"Simba...H-He's the older brother"  
"WHAT!" Tama was freaking out as usual while Chumvi and kula just looked at each other knowing that there was going to be a serious drama.  
"I'm going to talk to him," Tama said confidently and ran off to go find Tojo.  
"What about Simba?"  
"What about me?" Everyone jumped, not realising Simba had been standing behind them.  
"Uh-uh, nothing!" "Well, have you guys seen Tojo, I need to speak with him" Nala replied, "I think you should wait a bit, he looks pretty upset"  
There was a pause before Simba spoke.  
"Oh. ok" Nala could hear the sadness in his voice.  
"Well, I'll see you guys later" He started walking off.  
The truth was that Simba didn't want to leave. He could have sat there and stared at Nalas beauty forever but didn't want to come off as rude, or creepy.  
"I'll see you guys later" Chumvi and Kula looked at each other, confused before Nala ran off after Simba.  
"Well, you know what this situation needs? Food!" Kula giggled at Chumvis remark agreeing with him, as they set off to find some food.

Tama had been searching for a while before finding Tojo at the waterhole, staring at his reflection in the water.  
She walked towards Tojo and sat down next to him.  
"Tojo, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," She said while looking into his eyes. "Thanks, Tama, you're amazing, you know that right?" She blushed slightly at his comment which in turn made Tojo laugh. She could see that he was upset, so Tama snuggled up to him while he began telling her what had happened. They spent the rest of the morning talking and nuzzling each other.

Nala followed Simba to the tip of pride rock, where he was laying down staring at the beautiful pride lands. Simbas heart begun racing as soon as he realised Nala had come to lay beside him.  
"Hey Simba"  
He started going red, thinking of what to say when she spoke again.  
"We haven't really met yet." Oh her angelic voice. Simba could listen to it all day.  
They both sat up, "I'm Nala, I'm friends with Tojo and the other lions.  
Simba spoke nervously, choking on his words "Uh, H-hey Nala, I'm Simba, I'm uh- Tojos brother." He said that looking embarrassed which made Nala laugh. He felt good, he had made her laugh!  
Simba suddenly felt sad again. "What's wrong Simba?"  
"It's just that. This is all new and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do, I've never been part of a pride like this, and I didn't even know I had a brother. Or that I was a prince! I don't want to be a prince. Tojo knows this place well and has grown up learning how to be a king."  
"Well, I think you could go talk to Mufasa about that. Maybe you can talk to him about this."  
"Okay, I'll do that, thanks Nala," He said getting up.

Nala felt saddened that Simba had left. But she knew that he would be coming back soon. Why did she feel happy that he was coming back? Was she developing feelings for Simba? No that's crazy, he has only been here a day!

"Simba, Is something upsetting you?"  
"I don't want to be a prince" He replied still making his way into the den.  
All the lionesses had returned from hunting and all stared at him with their mouths hanging wide.  
"But Simba, It's your duty!"  
"No, its Tojos duty, he is the prince and I will not be getting in the way of his destiny."  
Mufasa looked... Proud? He was proud. His son showed courage standing up to him like that.  
"You were the leader of the Lion Gaurd at your old pride?"  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
"You have the roar of the elders. Tojo told me what happened when he confronted you."  
There was a long pause.  
"very well, I will tell the others that you will not be taking the position as the prince. You will, however, begin your training for the leader of the lion Gaurd"  
"Yes your majesty"  
Mufasa looked irritated.  
"Simba, I am your father, and you will call me as such"

It was getting to be late afternoon now. Chumvi and Kula were still in a long nap after their big breakfast earlier in the morning. Tama and Tojo were asleep in each others arms by the waterhole. And Nala, well she had fallen asleep waiting for Simba to return. The sun had begun to set, throwing beautiful shades of yellow and orange across the sky. Simba returned to the top of pride rock to find Nala asleep. He smiled, she looked so cute. He went and lay down next to her, admiring the beauty of the young lioness beside him.

A few minutes later, Simba was about to get up and go back to the den when Nala rolled over, resting her head on his chest. Simba didn't even blush. he started grinning, looking up at the stars that had come into view. He put an arm over her and begun stroking the fur on her belly. Nala started purring in her sleep. Simba was in heaven and never wanted this moment to end.


	4. Its Your Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King. I wish I did, I also wish I had $1,000,000. But that's not happening. *sigh**

**I encourage you to tell me what you think, I am new at this and so any help would be greatly appreciated.**

**The Lion Gaurd Chapter 4**

The next morning:  
Simba awoke with a start and found himself and Nala, bodies interwind, looking into each others eyes. "Uh, Hi Simba," she said softly. Simba started blushing, even when she spoke she was cute! A moment passed before they both realised the compromising position they were in and stood up. They both headed down towards the den, both too embarrassed to look at one another.

"Hey there they are" The others spotted Nala and Simba walking towards them, there was obvious tension in the air. Tojo spoke with a big grin, "Well well well, the lovebirds have returned!"  
Everyone went silent.  
"Oh really, tell me, what were you and Tama doing last night?"  
"How did you know about that!"  
" didn't, but now I do" Chumvi burst out laughing while Tojo and Tama both blushed uncontrollably.  
"How about we go exploring, the weather is perfect and Simba hasn't seen the pridelands yet"  
all eyes turned to Simba "That sounds fun!"  
"Your exploring will have to wait", Everyone jumped at Mufasas words as he came up to the group "Simba, Tojo, come with me," He said and turned away to continue walking.  
"Well maybe another time guys, come on Simba" The two males ran to catch up to Mufasa.

After walking in silence for a few minutes the trio arrived at a secluded waterhole. Mufasa sat down and spoke without even looking at Tojo and Simba. "I know you don't want to be the prince, and I spoke to the other leaders about the situation but it's not looking good"  
"wait, what, Simba doesn't want to be prince!?" Tojo looked at Simba like he was crazy.  
"I don't want to deal with it, I don't want anything to do with royalty!"  
"Why, Simba?"  
"...because of...past experiences"  
"Listen, why can't I just be in the Lion Gaurd?"  
"The warriors fear that you are too young and inexperienced to lead them, I tried to change their minds but I realised that even I don't know if you have what it takes"  
"well, then I'll just be a warrior?"  
"No Simba!, you have the roar of the elders, it is your destiny to lead the Guard, and you are of royalty."  
"Maybe I can talk to them, they might agree if I can prove myself."  
"alright Simba"  
"are you going to talk to them now? I can get the others and we can come with you."  
"No Tojo, for now, we can just relax, ill talk to the Guard later."  
"Alright, let's go meet the others, they're probably eating now"  
The pair trotted off to meet their friends leaving Mufasa to think by the waterhole.

Back at the den, everyone was having breakfast. Simba and Tojo had not said a word since they returned from their mysterious meeting with the king. Kula was getting impatient "Uhhm, so what happened with Mufasa?"  
Tojo looked at Simba, "You want to tell them?"  
Silence "Mufasa wants me to take Tojos place as the prince if I can't convince the Guard to let me be their leader"  
Gasps "Don't you have the roar thingy? the one that automatically makes you their leader?"  
"They think I'm too young."  
"Simba, it doesn't matter how young you are, you've been through hell and back and you can do this."  
Tamas words of encouragement surprised even herself Simba pondered over what Tama said for a while.  
"You're right. I'm going to talk with them now"  
Simba ran off towards the main den where the warriors were resting, ignoring his friends calls.

Simbas courage and hope fanished completely as he entered the main den. All 7 lions and lionesses all went silent and stared at him.  
He must admit, the guard was impressive, the Lions were very well built and were some of the largest in the pride. Behind Simba, Someone cleared their throat.  
He turned around to see Nala standing behind him.  
She whispered the words, "You've got this" and gave him a wink.  
Simba turned back around with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hello everyone, my names Simba and I am your new leader."  
"You? A kid!" laughter rang off the walls but Simba stood his ground.  
"Yes, me. However, I am not a KID" Simba stressed that last word.  
"And if you don't think I should be your leader, you can either go to Mufasa...or you can challenge me for the position."  
Silence.  
The male looked Simba up and down before saying softly:  
"tomorrow midday, at the waterhole"  
He left before Simba could say another word.

He turned around to see Nala looking at him, her mouth hanging open "Simba! ARE YOU CRAZY? he's twice your size! He'll kill you!"  
He looked at her with a wide toothy grin on his face, perhaps Nala had given him a bit too much courage. We'll find out tomorrow. Until then, all Simba could do was worry, worry and worry some more.


End file.
